


Blue Sandstone

by strangestorys



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [4]
Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drabble, Fluff, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Oral Sex, Spacedogs, Vulnerable Nigel, frustrated adam, hannigram AU, nervous nigel, spacedogs au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:39:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5236364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangestorys/pseuds/strangestorys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nigel gets a case of the nerves after buying a surprise for Adam. Adam helps.</p>
<p><i>Adam missed the dominant lion that came into his life like a hurricane, hands always groping and seeking, lips constantly sucking on the soft part of his neck like a starving man, cock rutting up between his thighs early in the morning, always ready to go. The new Nigel was sweet, but he wasn’t</i> Nigel<i>. And it was</i> awful<i>.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Sandstone

**Author's Note:**

> A small drabble for [smolwill](http://smolwill.tumblr.com). Based on [this post](http://strangestorys.tumblr.com/post/133385817463/kakaphoe-twistedzepher-fefergie-just-a). 
> 
> This is my first Spacedogs ficlet, I'm still trying to practice with these babies and figure out their voices.
> 
> X-posted from Tumblr [here](http://strangestorys.tumblr.com/post/133435102318/ommgg-that-blue-sandstone-space-dogs-wedding-ring).

Adam doesn’t really care much about either jewelry or marriage. But Nigel had been thinking about it for a while, and when he saw the blue galaxy stones set in two small, tasteful rings, he got a lump in his throat and bought them right away. He kept them in the dresser drawer with his boxers and poorly folded t-shirts, right next to the gun he thinks Adam doesn’t know about; he looked at them every time he changed clothes for weeks, getting more and more anxious and antsy around Adam, trying to think of the right way to ask him and terrified of rejection, terrified of finding out that Adam saw him as a fun fling, a business partner, a bodyguard. Useful, but not necessary. Terrified that Adam wanted him around, but not badly enough to declare their love to his friends and loved ones.

Eventually it got to the point where even Adam noticed the change in Nigel, noticed the way he goes through his days by script, mechanically preparing dinner and sorting the laundry; stiffly putting his arm around Adam’s shoulders as they watch TV in the evening instead of the big warm suffocating cuddle he usually provides. He thought on it for a while, and eventually decided to leave Nigel alone to deal with whatever he has going on in his own time, knowing that sometimes Nigel had things in his brain that Adam couldn’t understand or fix for him, the same way that Nigel couldn’t fix everything for Adam.

Sexually, Adam noticed Nigel holding back, wanting Adam to take the reins more and more. Adam hated it, he missed the way Nigel loved to take command, big hands on Adam’s hips directing him where to go. This new Nigel was docile like a kitten and skittish like a colt, still worshiping Adam gently with his hands and mouth and body, but putting off his own needs and pleasure to do so. Adam missed the dominant lion that came into his life like a hurricane, hands always groping and seeking, lips constantly sucking on the soft part of his neck like a starving man, cock rutting up between his thighs early in the morning, always ready to go. The new Nigel was sweet, but he wasn’t _Nigel_. And it was _awful_.

 

One day, Adam couldn’t take it anymore. He was sitting on the couch, Nigel between his knees, mouth around his cock, moving up and down slowly.

“Nigel, are you going to tell me what’s wrong, or am I going to have to put up with uninspired blowjobs for the rest of my life?”

Nigel’s eyes went wide and he nearly choked on Adam’s cock, pulling his mouth off quickly with a long trail of saliva.

“…is… is this not working for you, baby?”

“It’s nice, but it’s not _nice_ , you know?”

Adam didn’t think it was possible for Nigel, his big lion, to look this small and hurt, eyes looking up at him like a puppy that’s been kicked.

“Nigel, I only mean that…well…I don’t know how to say this politely, and I know I just hurt your feelings, even though I didn’t mean to do that. I miss the way you used to be. You’re still very sweet to me and I still love the way you feel and your smell and your hands. I just… where did you go?”

Nigel sat back on his heels, looking at Adam with steady eyes.

“I’m right here, baby, I’m not going fucking anywhere. Unless you want me to go. I won’t stay if you don’t want me here.“

“'If I don't'… _what_ , Nigel? Why would I not want you here? I love you, and you love me, and I like my life with you in it. I want you to stay. And I want you to be you again.”

“Baby, I want to stay more than anything. I just need to know that you want me here too. I want to stay here as long as you’ll have me.”

“Nigel, I want you to stay here forever, do you understand that? I love you, I love the real you, the one who is big and messy and smells like cigarettes and eats weird foods I can’t stand. I miss the Nigel who can’t keep his hands to himself when we’re watching TV on the sofa, and the Nigel who stares down anyone who gets too close to me on the street. I never want that Nigel to stop living here with me.”

“Shit, baby, this isn’t how I saw this conversation going.” Nigel’s eyes were shining a little, and his voice cracked.

“Which conversation? The ‘uninspired blowjob’ conversation?”

Nigel laughed at that, “No, sweetheart. Sit right here for a minute, I’ll be back.”

Nigel got up and went to the other room, leaving Adam confused (and still a little exposed) on the sofa. Adam took the opportunity to tuck himself in for the duration of the conversation, though he had every intention of getting Nigel’s mouth back on him at some point in the evening.

When Nigel came back in, he was fidgeting with a little velvet box, hands shaking a little as he got back down on his knees in front of Adam.

“Baby, I’ve been so nervous about this, and I’m sorry about that. I just… shit, this is just so important, and I wanted to say it right. I wanted it to be good enough for you. I want to be with you for as long as I can, and I want the whole world to know about it. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened in my life.”

Nigel opened the box up and showed Adam the rings.

“We don’t have to get married if you don’t want to, little bird, but I found these, and I would love it if you would wear them with me. For us to know what they mean.”

Adam took one of the rings from the box and looked at it with wonder. They really were beautiful, especially as they caught the dim light in the lamp.

“Nigel, these are… wait a second, of course I want to marry you. Is this what’s been bothering you all month?”

Nigel at least had the grace to look a little sheepish at that, nodding his head. He was beginning to flush red, overwhelmed at Adam’s nonchalant, but still affirmative, answer.

“Is that a yes, baby?“

“I mean, it only makes sense for the tax benefits. We both know we’re here for the long haul, no reason not to make it official, right?”

Nigel leaned up and captured Adam’s mouth in a big, wet, open-mouthed kiss, pushing their tongues together like he couldn’t get close enough, his increasingly excited cock pressing against Adam’s leg.

“Mmm, I love it when you talk romantic, baby. Let’s go make this engagement official, hmm?”

“Rings first. Then bed.”

“Whatever you want, baby, you just have to ask.”


End file.
